


i can be myself with you

by theoddpocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), fuck voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Upon realizing that his feelings have changed, Lance goes to Keith after his first date with Allura.





	i can be myself with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [с тобой я могу быть самим собой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028252) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> this is just a very short s8 fix-it drabble where klance is canon and while no one else is in it, everyone is happy and alive. spoilers maybe? i haven't watched the final season and i don't plan to. i didn't even edit this.

Keith awoke to a persistent knocking at his door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I’m coming!” Scooting off the bed, he moved to the door and pressed the button to open it. He was surprised to see Lance standing on the other side. “Lance, what? I thought you were with Allura?”

Lance smiled at Keith’s confused expression. “I was at first, but um… I don’t think that’s going to work out.” Keith’s brows drew together. 

“I’m sorry. I know how much you like her.”

“Liked.”

“What?”

“Liked her. As in past tense. I um, I mean, I think I started to get over her after the whole Lotor thing. And I mean, it was a nice date, but at the same time I just... “ Lance laughed a little, running his fingers through his hair. Keith could see that he was nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said to me. About how I have plenty to offer and that I should just be me.” 

Lance let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to Keith. Keith just stared at him, until he felt Lance’s fingers touch his own. He gasped softly the contact and looked down at where their fingers were intertwining. 

“I’ve never felt like I’m able to be myself around Allura. I thought she made me want to be a better person, and I’m not- fuck, I’m not saying she didn’t, but looking back I don’t feel like I became a better person. I feel like I became whatever I needed to be to make sure she would like me. But you made me realize that who I am should be enough. That the person I actually am is who she should love, not what I become for her.”

Keith bit his lip for a second. “So, um… I’m sorry, Lance, I’m a little confused.”

Lance smiled again, taking another step closer. Keith’s eyes had to shift up just slightly to keep his gaze. “I don’t have to be someone else with you. I can be myself. And I realize what that means now.”

“Lance, I-” Keith started, but was stopped when Lance leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, just a quick press of lips, but when Lance pulled back, Keith leaned in. When he realized how foolish he probably looked, he opened his eyes, his face going red as he squeezed his lips together. 

“Keith, I like you. I think I’ve liked you for a very long time. And I’d like to explore what this is between us. Maybe not right away, I mean, I know you’re probably worried I might be still hung up on Allura. I don’t think I am, but I’m willing to take this slow. I’m willing to do whatever you want, honestly,” Lance explained. Keith stared up at him in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You uh… you got anything to say there, buddy?” 

Instead of responding with his words, Keith decided to respond with action. He’d always been better at action than words anyways. He cupped the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, this one more tender, more passionate. 

When they both pulled back, they were smiling at each other, their foreheads just naturally pressing together. 

“I think I’ve made myself clear,” Keith breathed. Lance nodded, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s. 

“You most definitely have.” He laughed. “It really is Lance and Keith, huh?”

Keith grinned. “Neck and neck,” he responded. They both leaned in to kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr and twitter @theoddpocalypse for more klance because i ain't letting those boys go


End file.
